Everything changes with time
by anne di vongola
Summary: Para NeoKyoKurama. Two-shot. Por que el tiempo lo cambia todo, incluso el amor. Primero: HibarixOc, segundo TsunaxOc y leves del primero y mas(?). Fail summary xD
1. Chapter 1

El sol brillaba sobre la ciudad de Namimori. No había ni una nube en el cielo, el viento soplaba, creando un agradable clima. Un hermoso día, el día de la graduación en la secundaria Namimori.

Una joven de cabellos rojos como la sangre se encontraba guardando los últimos materiales que habían quedado en el aula. Después de eso ya se podía ir a casa.

Ella era italiana, pero debido al trabajo de su familiar, tuvo que ir a Japón a estudiar el último año de preparatoria. Afortunadamente había conseguido una beca en una universidad en América por lo que ese verano sería el último en Japón.

Habían pasado muchas cosas ese último año, cosas que nunca pensó que le pasarían. Había encontrado buenos amigos y eso era genial, pero también… también se enamoró. Y de quien menos esperaba. Hibari Kyoya. El llamado demonio de Namimori había sido su primer amor. No sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué se enamoró de él, pero él le gustaba. Su corazón latía como loco al verle y un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas casi automáticamente.

Por eso ya había decidido. Ese día era uno muy bueno para declarársele al prefecto, así no se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

Termino de guardar sus cosas. Tomando aire para darse valor, comenzó a caminar hasta el salón del comité disciplinario.

Llego al aula, toco suavemente anunciando que pasaría; sabía que el prefecto nunca le daría pase.

Y ahí estaba, Hibari Kyoya sentado tras el escritorio, mirándola, como escudriñándola. El sol entraba por la ventana tras de sí, haciéndole ver más intimidante y atractivo.

-Me gustas- dijo sin vacilar ni un solo momento, no mostro timidez ni nervosismo. Sabía que esas cosas no le gustaban a él. A sabiendas que no obtendría respuesta, dio media vuelta para salir del aula.

Pero siquiera antes de abrir la puerta, sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y en menos de un segundo su espalda estaba contra la pared.

Él la beso.

Ella correspondió.

Ese beso era como él. Salvaje, sin compasión y violento. Pero también tenía algo de ella: misterio, pasión y sinceridad.

Ella sabía, que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos, que tal vez, solo satisfacía sus deseos carnales en ella; pero aun así, no se sentía mal al respecto.

Él puso su mano en la nuca de ella, profundizando el beso; adentrando su lengua en la cavidad contraria. Ella le correspondía sin problemas dándole guerra, guerra en la que parecían estar iguales.

De un momento a otro el bajo al cuello de ella. Pasando su lengua por la yugular hasta la clavícula, dando una fuerte mordida que dejaría una marca que tardaría en desaparecer. Eso provoco un gemido en ella.

El deslizo una de sus manos por la pierna izquierda de ella, subiendo lentamente por el muslo.

Pareciera que si habría algo más, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó el himno de Namimori, alias el timbre del celular de Hibari.

Él se alejó sin más, yendo a contestar el teléfono; ella salió de la sala y todo termino con Hibari viendo como ella se iba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el cap largo y cursi sin porn(?) eso sera para la otra x'D**

**Que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos, transmitiendo seguridad y confianza provocando que las personas que pasaban a su alrededor voltearan a mirarla.

Ella sonrió. Definitivamente sería una buena estancia en América.

Su último verano en Japón se lo paso de lo más normal. Las chicas que conoció en Japón le hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Cabe decir que después de aquel día donde se le declaro a Hibari, ya no lo volvió a ver.

Le dio una hojeada a su horario de clase. Iba a seguir su camino pero al ver a un chico de más o menos su edad viendo la hoja detenidamente y balbuceando le llamo la atención, preguntándose si aquel chico no sabía inglés. Fue entonces que lo reconoció, tenía rasgos japoneses, además que se le hacía algo familiar. Tal vez estuvieron en la misma escuela pero en salones diferentes quien sabe. Se acercó a él.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto en japonés, con una sonrisa. El chico le vio totalmente esperanzado.

* * *

Después de ayudar a aquel chico descubrió que tenían horarios similares. Ambos habían tomado administración, pero al parecer su nuevo amigo fue obligado a tomar relaciones internacionales como segunda carrera.

Las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad. Ella solía prestar ayuda a Tsunayoshi en sus estudios, además que le ayudaba a practicar el inglés en el cual había mejorado considerablemente. Algo que no se espero es que Tsuna hablara fluidamente el italiano.

Cuando le pregunto cómo había aprendido, el solo rio nerviosamente.

* * *

La época de las vacaciones llego, como era general, iniciaron vacaciones antes que aquellos que cursaban educación básica.

Ese había ido, o mejor dicho se vio obligada a ir a recoger a una de sus más viejas amigas. Una amiga de la infancia, aunque nunca habían perdido el contacto pero su amiga se había ido a vivir a América mucho antes que ella. A pesar de eso no habían podido coincidir. Por eso, fue por ella a la preparatoria (su amiga era menor que ella); y de ahí en adelante pasaron el día juntas.

A esas horas volvía a su departamento, ya había anochecido pero aun había mucha gente en la calle esas horas. Decidió entrar a una cafetería que estaba antes de llegar a casa.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y pidió un café.

El café no estaba lleno, pero había bastante gente. Por lo que se podían oír voces conversando, fácilmente detecto alrededor de dos o tres idiomas distintos. Oyó algo que realmente le llamo la atención. Una voz cálida, varonil y demasiado conocida.

Dirigió la mirada hacia allí, discretamente. En una mesa cercana a la esquina se encontraban tres hombres. Un pelinegro de piel trigueña, lo identifico claramente como japonés; un peli plata de ojos verdes, el parecía ser italiano y finalmente un hombre castaño, se podía notar más bajo que los otros dos.

Por algún motivo se sonrojo. Tsuna lucia bastante bien en traje.

Volvió la vista al frente rápidamente, tomando un sorbo de su café.

Y al parecer no paso tan desapercibida, porque prontamente sintió una mano en el hombro.

Volteo a ver a la persona y se encontró con el peli plata, y no le miraba amigablemente.

El hombre abrió la boca a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna, que retiro la mano del hombre de su hombro, sonriendo tranquilamente; por algún motivo eso le pareció algo… amenazante.

-No pasa nada Hayato- dijo Tsuna sin dejar de sonreír.

El peli plata se calmó instantáneamente, se disculpó con Tsuna, luego con ella y se retiró a la mesa donde estaba anterior mente.

-Disculpa por eso Cassio- dijo Tsuna rascándose la nunca nerviosamente.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- contesto la pelirroja sonriendo, volviendo la cabeza al frente a la par que Tsuna tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-¿Ya vas a casa?- pregunto el castaño.

-Si- contesto sencillamente.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- comento Tsuna sonriendo.

La pelirroja le miro unos momentos, confundida.

-Digo, es peligroso andar de noche, pero si no quieres- agrego rápidamente el castaño, sonrojándose un poco.

Ella de igual forma se ruborizo –No, está bien- contesto interrumpiéndolo.

Mientras tanto, aquellos dos hombres; tanto el pelinegro como el peli plata casi que se caen de la silla por querer oír claramente la conversación.

* * *

Las vacaciones pasaron con naturalidad. Varias veces se encontraba con el castaño por casualidad, otras ellos mismos acordaban en salir juntos, como amigos.

Las clases de ese día habían acabado ya. Caminaba sin realmente prestar atención a su entorno.

Ese día Tsuna no había ido a clases, y eso le tomo sin cuidado y le preocupaba de alguna manera. Se dijo a si misma que lo vería al día siguiente.

* * *

Desde su segundo año en la universidad que no veía a Tsuna. Según le dijeron el tubo que ir a atender unos asuntos familiares. Eso le pareció un poco extraño pero lo dejo pasar.

Miro por la ventana del avión. Se dirigía a Italia, le habían dado una buena oferta de trabajo y no la dejaría pasar.

Inmediatamente al llegar a aquel país, fue a registrarse al hotel. Se ducho y cambio rápidamente para ir a la entrevista. Ya podría descansar después.

* * *

Sorpresa grande que se llevó al ver a Tsunayoshi nuevamente; más aún, al enterarse que el seria su nuevo jefe.

Aquel día, la compañía había organizado una fiesta. Aunque en un principio no tenía pensado ir, Tsuna la invito personalmente y no se pudo negar.

Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un moño tipo italiano. Usaba un vestido negro, entallado junto a algunas joyas sencillas de plata y un maquillaje no muy cargado. Se veía hermosa de acuerdo a Haru, una de sus compañeras; ella se había encargado de arreglarla de pies a cabeza.

Quería mantenerse alejada, pero no le dejaban. Primero Kyoko y Haru se acercaron a ella a conversar, hasta ahí todo bien. Después, un hombre la saco a bailar, luego otro y otro. Hasta que finalmente pudo huir, a descansar en el balcón del salón.

-Aquí estas- oyó una voz y volteo encontrándose con Tsuna –te estaba buscando- dijo sonriendo, aunque sonaba algo ¿nervioso?

Soltó una risita –aquí me tienes, hay mucha gente haya dentro- comento señalando la fiesta con un gesto de la cabeza –y además hace calor- comento en broma haciendo un ademan simulando el echarse aire, lo cual provoco una suave risa del castaño. La pelirroja sonrió al notarlo más calmado –y bien ¿para qué me buscabas?-

Pero pareció haber un retroceso, ya que el castaño se sonrojo.

-Pues…- el castaño dudo un poco.

-No le des muchas vueltas Tsuna- dijo sonriendo divertida.

El más alto le miro unos momentos y cerrando los ojos frunció el ceño un poco, como forzándose a sí mismo.

-Me gustas-

* * *

Al escuchar eso, su reacción fue algo… vergonzosa. Hasta la fecha Tsuna le seguía diciendo que eso había sido muy tierno, pero para ella era vergonzoso.

Después de la declaración se sonrojo como nunca, comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras jugaba con todo lo que tuviera a la mano; sus dedos, su vestido, un vaso que traía consigo. Y finalmente, le respondió; exclamando ¨Me gustas mucho¨. Casi muere de la vergüenza al ver a Kyoko y Haru en la entrada del balcón chillando emocionadas al ver que todo salió bien.

De eso ya había pasado más de un año junto a… otras cosas más…

Como que… ese día… se casaría con Tsuna.

Bueno… remembrar todo el tiempo conociendo a Tsunayoshi en el camino al altar era algo cursi a su parecer.

Alzo la vista y se encontró con la de él.

Él le sonrió y ella devolvió la sonrisa.

Algo le decía que desde ese momento, todo marcharía bien.

* * *

**Cursi~ XD**

**espero que te haya gustado nieta w la escena hot de este cap te la debo XD **

**y gracias por leer y comentar Anko *-***

**Y eso es todo por hoy(?)**

**Dejen review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando alla abajo vean o-o es lemmon xD**

**Que lo disfrutes nieta!**

* * *

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, reacomodándose para seguir durmiendo. Se quedó unos momentos observando el espacio vacío junto a ella. Cerró los ojos para volver a dormir.

Llevaba casada alrededor de un mes, pero no parecía ser así. Inmediatamente después de contraer nupcias, en vez de ir de luna de miel con su marido como debería de ser; Reborn, el asesor de Tsunayoshi, secuestro al castaño. Aparentemente debía ir a una clase de juntas en América, mientras ella se acostumbraba a su nueva residencia en Japón, de la cual no se quejaba, la casa era muy linda y cómoda.

Después de un rato más se levantó y preparo para salir. Debía desayunar algo y no estaba en ánimos para cocinar.

* * *

Entro en una pequeña cafetería. Hoy había ido mucho más lejos de lo común, pero por algún motivo quería ir a ese lugar, era el mismo café al que acudía cuando estaba en preparatoria.

Ah sí, nuevamente vive en Namimori. Resulta que Tsuna si era de ahí ¿Qué cosas no?

Se sentó cerca de una ventana para ver la calle. Miro a una pareja, se veía joven. Sonrió melancólicamente.

Su matrimonio no iba tan bien como ella quería.

Si bien Tsuna se seguía manteniendo en contacto con ella, y se disculpaba constantemente por haber tenido que ir a atender asuntos del trabajo no era lo que imagino, el llevar una vida junto a él. Las primeras veces fue comprensiva y hasta ahora era paciente, pero lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado.

* * *

Había pasado todo el día de tienda en tienda y en una de esas, se encontró con una ex compañera. Simplemente no pudo negarse a la invitación de esta de ir a cenar.

Ahora volvía a su casa, ya era tarde, alrededor de media noche. Después de cenar, fue a dejar a su amiga a casa y repitiéndole constantemente a la chica que estaría bien se dispuso a ir a su casa,

Se ajustó el abrigo. En realidad no hacía mucho frio, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella tenía frio.

A esas horas ya no había nadie por la calle, por lo que oír voces masculinas, más exactamente tras ella; provoco que se pusiera en guardia. Siguió caminando con tranquilidad, sin dejar de prestar atención a esas personas. Apuro un poco el paso, ya que sentía aún más la presencia en sus espaldas.

Viro en una calle esperando perderlos, pero no se esperó que allí hubiera más hombres.

Y en serio estaban feos.

Iba a dar la vuelta. Sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver a los hombres que le seguían. Y se acercaron más a ella, dejándola acorralada contra el muro.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una linda zorrita- dijo uno de los hombres.

Ella frunció el ceño, al parecer nadie entendía que el rojo de su cabello era natural y no tintado para llamar la atención.

Iba a responderles con unas cuantas palabras… y tal vez unos golpes. Pero no, al parecer alguien le vio como damisela en apuros y vino en su auxilio.

Un hombre alto, de cabello azabache estaba de pie frente a ella. El hombre volteo levemente.

Genial. Lo que le faltaba.

Hibari Kyoya.

Definitivamente, ese no era su día.

* * *

Estaba sentada en un sofá, mirando la taza de té frente a ella. Nunca imagino que Hibari tuviera una casa al estilo occidental.

El moreno no tardó en aparecer delante de ella, tomando asiento en el lugar de enfrente.

El silencio era algo que se esperaba.

Pero algo que definitivamente no se esperó, fue que en cosa de nada, el pelinegro la estaba besando.

Era igual que antes. Salvaje y sin miramientos.

Separo al pelinegro bruscamente de si mirándolo fríamente.

Se levantó de su lugar y se marchó.

Apretó su mano derecha. Donde dos anillos brillaban.

Simplemente no podía hacer eso.

* * *

Le había llegado una carta, donde venía un boleto de avión para ir a Venecia.

Sin saber muy bien, pero viendo quien la envió, decidió ir. Y cuando bajo del avión y entro en el aeropuerto. Sorpresa que se llevó al encontrar a su marido, vestido de traje y sosteniendo un ramo de rosas rojas.

El castaño sonrió al verle, algo avergonzado –Creo que te debo la luna de miel- dijo soltando una risita y rascándose la nunca.

Se acercó a él y le dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla.

-De hecho- y se acercó a él para besarlo, lo cual fue inmediatamente correspondido.

* * *

o-o

Bueno sabía que pasaría eso, pero no quitaba el hecho de que estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, respondiéndole el beso.

Pero bueno, se dejaría llevar.

El castaño mordió levemente el labio inferior de la pelirroja, a lo que ella entendió y abrió la boca dándole la entrada al hombre, comenzando así una pequeña guerra por quien tenía el mando, que al poco tiempo dejo de ser una guerra por el dominio para pasar a ser algo de disfrute para ambos. Explorando la boca ajena sin pudor.

Cuando hubo que tomar aire, el castaño paso inmediatamente al cuello de la chica, provocando que esta soltara una pequeña risita.

-Haces cosquillas- comento juguetonamente.

El castaño sonrió contra su piel. Paso la lengua por la clavícula, dando enseguida una ligera mordida que provoco que la pelirroja soltara un pequeño gemido.

Se separó de ella, quitándole la camisa y volviéndola a apresar en sus brazos para besarla.

Ella no tardo en contestar, a la vez que desabotonaba de la camisa del castaño. Ya cuando se la hubo desabrochado totalmente, solo la arrojo por ahí.

Sin dejar de devorarse a besos en ningún momento, el la recostó en la cama. Le quito el sostén de una vez, dando a parar a dios sabrá donde.

Al poco tiempo todas las prendas estuvieron dispersas por la habitación. Por el momento, eso era lo que menos importaba.

El castaño llevo una de sus manos a la intimidad de la chica, masturbándola. Ella soltó un gemido pero no se quedó atrás. Tomo el miembro de su esposo en manos, dándole un tratamiento similar al que él le daba a ella.

Esos juegos siguieron por un rato más.

La pelirroja empujo al castaño para que quedara de espaldas al colchón.

-Suficientes juegos- murmuro. Estaba algo impaciente ya.

Tomo el miembro del castaño en sus manos, y acomodándose se auto penetro con él.

Hizo una mueca, prontamente se recuperó y empezó a moverse despacio. Al poco tiempo aumento la velocidad, soltando gemidos consecutivos.

Tsunayoshi se sujetaba la cabeza, apretando los dientes y frunciendo un poco el ceño. Se forzaba a no soltar ruido alguno; en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Se irguió, quedando sentado. Apreso los labios de la pelirroja en un beso apasionado y lujurioso que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

Mientras tanto, tomo entre sus manos las caderas de la pelirroja y marco un nuevo ritmo. Más violento y profundo.

Ella se vino primero, y el al poco tiempo después, corriéndose dentro de ella.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, abrazados.

Esa mañana que Cassio despertó se encontró a Tsuna a su lado. Sonrió y se acurruco junto a él, reconciliando el sueño rápidamente.

Ahora si se sentía como si estuviera casada. Aunque en realidad siempre lo sintió.

Realmente amaba al castaño.


End file.
